


Won't Make This Mistake Again

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: CluelessMike, Episode I want you to want me, Happy Ending, JealousHarvey, M/M, Not for Louis, Pre-Slash, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey just can't stand to see Mike work for Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Make This Mistake Again

Harvey can't stand watching it.

Mike and Louis.

His Mike.

He realises now, he made a mistake. Giving Louis his blessing, not forgiving Mike, he did this. He just didn't think it would...hurt. So. Much. Like a bullet to the gut, he can feel himself bleed out. He's made a mistake. 

It's late, the office is mostly empty and Harvey stares through the glass walls, hiding in the shadows, he watches Mike pour over work. That image isn't so painful. It stings, yes, because normally, he'd be in there with Mike, lecturing him, making phone calls, emailing clients, just...being there, present, with him. But now, Mike works alone, highlighter cap between his teeth, and Harvey's eyes trace his lips, before he drags them away, because those are footsteps he's hearing, and...wheels?

Louis appears out of nowhere, with a silver cart of deserts, sweet things, hot chocolate. Mike looks up, and his face splits into a wide grin, the tiredness disappearing "Louis..." he drags out his name and Harvey feels sick "Where the hell did you get that? It's..." he looks down at his old, leather bound watch "11:30 at night!"

Louis shrugs, smiling, "We've been working so hard. We need a power boost." Mike laughs again, spinning in his chair, kicking his legs up onto the desk as he reclines, taking a chocolate éclair, still cold, he takes a bite, moaning in pleasure and Louis nods, pleased. "Amazing, right?" Harvey wishes Mike had chosen any other shaped food. That one gives him dirty, heart breaking images. 

"Amazing," Mike agrees, muffled. He takes another bite, handing over a sheet of paper which Louis scans curiously, before staring down at Mike.

"Holy shit." He breathes, and Mike shrugs, finishing it off, sucking his fingers as though he's purposely taunting the hidden Harvey. "Mike, this is amazing. I never would have- no one would have ever thought to come at it this way! This is...brilliant."

Mike keens at the praise, and Harvey feels a rush of possessiveness. He's the only one allowed to make Mike feel that way. He's the only one who can bring out the sparkling of blue eyes, the quirk of pink lips, the gentle flush of his cheeks. But he isn't. Louis did it. Maybe Harvey isn't as special as he thought. "It would be, but we can't legally bring it in to the case."

Louis snaps his fingers "Except...if the opposing council bring it in..." Mike's eyes widen, he nods, sitting up, legs on the floor "We've done it!" Louis cried "We did it, Mike! We won an unwinnable case! I knew we would!" He squeezes Mike shoulder happily, looking like he wants to lift the boy up and hug him "We need to go mudding again to celebrate!"

Mike winces "As much as I love being naked in the same room as you, Louis," the blond laughs "Maybe we should just get something to eat? Or we could go back to my place? Order a pizza?"

Louis placed a hand over his heart in shock "You'd...invite me to your place?"

Mike frowns "Yeah? Should I not...?"

"No, it's just," he chokes up a little "I've never been invited to a friends house before, it's all so new."

Mike chuckles, taking another éclair "You've been amazing to me, Louis, these last few days, seriously. You...you've made me feel like I was working with you, not for you, and that's...something I never felt with Harvey," he admits. Harvey flinches. There's a lot here he doesn't like. Firstly, the fact that Louis got to see Mike naked, secondly, Louis is going to Mike's house, and thirdly, he felt like he was working with Mike. But...he'd never voiced that opinion, had he? When he was ordering Mike to go do more briefs while he sat at the adults table. 

Louis nodded sympathetically "You see Mike, with Harvey, it's all about power plays, with me, it's all about love of the law. And we both have that. So hear me out." Mike stands, as though he's heard this argument before and doesn't want to hear it again, but Louis places a gentle hand on Mike's chest, and Harvey immediately wanted him quartered. "Mike," Louis whispers, honestly "Harvey's not gonna take you back, okay? And I know it hurts, and I know you genuinely care for him, and it's so admirable that you want to wait, it's a quality I admire. Truly. But...he gave me his blessing, Mike. He doesn't want you anymore. You know the Batman movies?" Mike nods, eyes downcast and sullen as the weight of Louis' words sink in "Well...the ones that reach the blockbuster charts don't feature Robin. They feature beautiful woman in leather body suits."

"You're saying I'm not a beautiful woman in a leather body suit?" Mike asked incredulously "I know that-"

"I'm saying Harvey's a blockbuster," Louis said softly "He's a lone wolf, Mike. Always has been, always will be. You had a good run with him, longer than anyone else, but it's come to an end. You're at a beginning now. Here, with me."

Mike bites his bottom lip, rubbing the back of his neck before he nods "He won't forgive me, will he? I messed up for good."

"This isn't your fault." Louis insists, and it's something Harvey can agree on. "He messed up. He let you go. I won't."

"Okay," Mike whispers, a little raggedly, before smiling "Team Litt all the way,"

Louis engulfs him in a tight hug, and Mike laughs, hugging Louis back tightly, patting his back. 

The bullet tears through Harvey's gut, and he realises with a pang of regret that he never hugged Mike. No matter how much he wanted too. He was so busy trying to hide his strong emotions for the younger man that he completely left him out to dry. He remembers Louis telling him that Mike was starving for a mentor. Harvey had been that mentor. And he'd messed up. 

...  
...  
...

"Come back," Harvey whispers, standing in the doorway of Louis' office, this is where Mike spends all his time now, sprawled out on the white couch, scanning files, winning cases, being part of a team that doesn't consist of him and Harvey. Mike frowns, looking up

"What?"

"Come back," Harvey says again, clearing his throat, squirming as Mike stares at him in disbelief. "What? Are you deaf suddenly?"

"No, but I may be dead." Mike made a show of checking his pulse, and Harvey rolled his eyes 

"You're hilarious."

Mike stands, eyes wide, and so brilliantly blue "Does this mean...you forgive me?" Harvey nods and Mike grins, beaming, when he falters "I can't." He whispers, gesturing to the office "I said yes to Louis, I..." he laughs a little, shoulders shaking in his endearingly terrible suit "I like him, Harvey. We're good together."

"We're better."

"Harvey," Mike sighs, shaking his head wistfully "It's too late."

"No." The older, slicker lawyer refuses to accept that "Not for us, Mike. You've changed me, and I'm only gonna say this once. I can't...go back to the way I was, I don't remember how. I don't remember how I did anything before you, because doing it on my own, nothing feels right. I need you, Mike. Okay? So, you're coming back to work for me, I'll deal with Louis. Tell him it's all my fault so he won't even be mad at you."

Mike rubs his chin, smiling "I never could refuse you, Harvey," he whispers, heading for the door "I'll be in your office."

Harvey nods approvingly "Where you belong, good boy."

The possessiveness inside him growls approvingly at Mike's hot fluster.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> x
> 
> Oh, and PS, whenever I upload a story, I click the 'post new work' thing, and type it out, but I don't know how to do italics, it's probably pretty simple, but I'm not great at technological stuff, so any help would be great xx


End file.
